


Mr. & Mrs. Shinra: Early Morning Conversations

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Shinra and his wife wake up. While the get dressed, they talk about possibly having a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Shinra: Early Morning Conversations

"Lilith," he said. "I want a kid with you."  
She yawned groggily at him and nuzzled her face in the pillow a little more. "You what now?"  
\- "A kid."  
\- "I'll buy you a cat."  
\- "Not a pet," he growls, arm still around her. "A child."  
She cuddled him and yanwed again. "You want a child with me. Why does that actually surprise me?"  
"Because I'm a manipulative controlling workaholic with anger issues. And you are a manipulative controlling workaholic with occasional moments of diva attention-starving." He shifted. "...but we're also dynamite." He said it as if it was a good thing.  
\- "....your reasons do not really give me a concrete idea of why you want a child all of a sudden. And I am not attention starved..."  
"No dear, of course you aren't: I take good care of you," he said and kissed her naked shoulder. "Just... a child. A **_healthy_ ** kid. Big eyes and tiny feet and tiny hands."   
Gestures of his free hand followed.  
"I cannot promise everything," Lilith said with a sigh, "but we'll see what happens, won't we. If you really...really want this, I will stop taking my birth control next week."  
"Let's think about it for a week, or month," he said. If anything, he wanted to give her more time.  
\- "I will keep it in mind. I feel like you've been thinking on this for a while."  
"Mmm." He kissed her shoulder again, and then the back of her neck. "Time to get up."  
"Time to get up and deal with bullshit," she groaned, kissing him before sliding out of bed  
"When you kiss me like that I want you back in bed," he grunted, his hand chasing after her to grab her, and he missed. His hand dropped on the bed.  
\- "...."  
He tossed onto his back and with a wrist, he shielded his eyes from the light. "I want to retire someday."  
"If I didn't have the ambassador meeting this morning, I would let you keep me there," she said with a smile before running a hand through her hair. Looking through her clothing for proper attire, she sighed. "Define retire. You know I often operate on Turk definitions..."  
"Retire..." he sighed as he set up in bed. He grabbed his ancles through the sheets and looked at her behind as she bend over and got dressed. He admired the sun on her legs, the curves in her back, the sleep in her eyes. Especially the last one was cute. He felt lucky, too, as he was the only man allowed to sleep next to her. He had ten fingers and ten toes and he counted himself lucky.  
"You, and me, on the lawn under the parasol with a big manor at our backside and the sea at our feet. You have a book on your lap and I've got my -no, not my work."  
He looked at her. He was momentarily at loss.  
"...I suppose I'm swimming," he changed it. "And we won't have a thing to do but each other."  
She contemplated his definition, being especially slow at dressing herself simply because she /knew/ he was watching her. She actually smiled to herself. She only put on a show for him, after all.  
"I feel like you would be bored in a week," Lilith replied, slipping on her tie, "or I would be bored in a week. Unless I was pregnant, then I would be whiny."  
\- "How do you know, have you been pregnant before?"  
She rolled her eyes at him and turned, arms folded. "One, no I haven't. Two, you would have easily seen stretch marks on me if I had. And three, it is common knowledge that a woman gets very tempermental while pregnant." A brow was raised before she turned away again to finish her hair and make up.  
Senior got up and got dressed. He wet his hair with gel. "No teen abortion? Strange- oh no. Nevermind. I had my guys check you." He glanced at her as she fixed her mascara with a tiny brush and had her mouth open. He'd kiss her as an apology but she seemed concentrated. A verbal one would have to do. "Sorry, darling. Forget I even asked. It's just-..."  
He sighed.  
"Don't know."  
He pushed his hair back with a comb and kept it in place with one hand. He waited till it was fixed, then repeated it. He looked at himself in the mirror, then to his beautiful wife.  
It was Lazard's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Written with LostWhiteQueen on Tumblr.


End file.
